


[全职猎人/团酷] 通往北国的列车

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lotfer备份，原文写于2017前言：其实是群内Sex30的活动，拖欠了一个月。本质是个R18，写的蛮隐晦的。尝试了蘑菇一样的轻小说写法，于是加了奇怪的格式。因为版面问题，直接使用pdf。希望大家食用愉快。我已经放弃和lof斗争和谐了。没救的。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 10





	[全职猎人/团酷] 通往北国的列车

通往北国的列车  
——SEX30-DAY4 公共场合的sex

现在是三点一刻，这里是列车车厢。  
不，应该说，这里曾经是列车车厢。  
血滴落在地上。  
已经断气的人陈列在车椅上。  
第一具尸体在第一排靠窗处，歪着脑袋，失去了心脏。  
另外两具面对面躺在车厢尾部。颈动脉被完美地切开，血和疼痛都在脑神经失去知觉后渗出。  
无痛之死，连呜咽声都没有。漂亮的手法。  
血顺着木质地板的纹路渐渐延伸，延伸至车厢与车厢的连接处，也就是通常有门的地方，最后漫向了一双棕色的高帮靴。  
靴子的主人是一个金发的人(孩子)，穿着棕灰色英伦风格的皮大衣，扣得严实，肩膀处有一处布料被划裂，裂缝处是印上血痕的雪白肌肤。她(他)站在门边，喘着气，握住枪的手微微颤抖。  
天色灰蒙蒙的。惨白的冬日阳光映照着金发的孩子过于秀气的脸蛋，映照着他那双美丽的眼睛，长长的睫毛，还有罕见的赤色瞳仁。  
列车在前行。  
哐当。哐当。  
车窗外寒风呼啸，但温暖的车厢内只有列车和轨道摩擦所发出的平稳的声音。本来是应该让人安心的旅途，但——  
这个男人出现了。  
黑衣，黑色短发，带着黑色魔导书，拥有黑色的十字架纹身的男人出现了，并杀掉了该车厢里除了金发的孩子以外所有的乘客。  
这是一辆通往北国的列车。北国地广人稀，站点和站点的距离漫长得可怕。凛冬已至，暴雪肆虐。就算有一两个乘客失踪，也会被认为是在暴风雪中迷失了方向吧。  
黑发的男人一手持书，一手持刀——那是一把做工精致的小型弯刀，刀刃处的斑斑血迹是杀戮的象征。他随意地站在走道上，神情轻松又愉悦。  
“好久不见。如此不入流的见面礼，不知合不合您(小姐)的口味？”  
“……”  
少女(少年)默不作声，低下头，双眼紧闭，双手颤抖。那份颤抖并非源于恐惧，而是源于愤怒。  
她(他)抬起手，在黑暗中扣下扳机。

? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 

金发的孩子(我)一共见过纯黑的世界(这个男人)两次。  
这个男人代表了不幸。他出现的地方就是地狱。

第一次是在故乡。  
梦魇中永远是那场大火。城墙在燃烧，尸堆一动不动，眼窝里空空如也。  
「宫廷政变」。  
无论是历史还是外界都这么称呼这场种族灭绝般的屠杀。  
大火中映入眼帘的唯一活物只有这个黑色的男人。  
幼小的孩子贪图玩乐，在森林中遨游至夜深，离开时是繁华的都市，归来时是苍凉的废墟。  
烈火蔓延了整篇窟卢塔原野。连人类的呻吟和呜咽都没有，只剩下火焰如虎一般燃烧，吞噬了曾经喧闹的城镇。孩子血红色的瞳孔里倒映着火焰，脚下是深色的血液，身边是灼烧着的尸骸。尸骸的眼窝里空空如也，孩子的灵魂也空空如也。  
幼小的孩子噙满泪水，但并没有放声大哭，和大火一起燃烧的，除了孩子火红的眼睛，还有火山一般的愤怒。  
愤怒却又像钟乳石，时间越久就越多，也越牢固。  
每做一个充斥着火焰和血液的红色噩梦，仇恨就更深厚一些。  
为什么？为什么要杀掉大家？  
孩子曾经想如此质问他(杀人魔)。  
但是杀人魔杀人是理所应当的。  
偶尔放点火，或者剜下漂亮的人体器官(眼珠)，并把它们卖掉，也不是什么稀奇的事情吧。  
金发的孩子在那个绝望的夜晚，看见了伫立在城墙最上方的黑色倩影。  
高高在上的、伫立在火焰的男人。他的黑色大衣被火焰照亮，却未被其映红；他是这片火海里唯一的黑，像日食时的太阳，背后是火红的光晕，内部是吞噬一切的纯黑。  
男人放走了幼小的孩子(我)，放走了唯一的幸存者。  
究竟这是无意识的意外还是刻意的恶趣味，谁也不知道。

第二次就是现在，在归乡的途中。  
少女(少年)花了将近五年的时间调查凶手。这个男人是赏金猎人，只要有利可图什么都会做。除此之外，他还是一个残酷无道的雇佣兵团的领导者。  
“蜘蛛——”红唇的女人叼着烟回答道。  
“也就是说你想要和蜘蛛(他们)对决是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“放弃吧。你还年轻，还有很多值得做的事情。”  
染着浮夸紫发的女人吐出烟圈，一瞬间室内被朦胧的灰白色所笼罩。  
“除了复仇，我已经没有活着的意义了。”  
“该说你天真呢，还是不知好歹呢……”情报贩(女人)叹了口气，掐灭烟头，递给少女(少年)一张纸条，“给。”  
她玩弄着耳边的头发，凝视着金发的年轻人离开。  
那个过于瘦削的背影，和那副看起来像马上就要被击败的模样，以及那种被复仇浸满的眼神。这就是所谓的飞蛾扑火吧。  
真可怜。  
情报贩(女人)伸了个懒腰，进行着无意义的喃喃自语。  
外面的天色已经黑了。血色的夕阳逐渐被黑暗一点一点地吞噬。  
这座城市的夜灯尚未亮起。  
但是对那个年轻人来说，那些灯永远也不会亮起。

? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 

北国冬季天黑得很早，如今车窗外已逐渐被黑暗笼罩。  
“闭上眼睛开枪——，你根本没有杀人的意志。”男人侧身躲开了子弹。  
“呵，这可说不准。”  
刀光划过男人的左肩。  
在划过男人的左脸颊连带切向其颈部时，她(他)过于纤细的手臂被抓住了。  
“速度不错，”男人谑笑，“作为一个没落民族的‘公主’而言，优秀到让人向为你鼓掌。”  
在男人侧身的那一瞬间解开后口袋里的刀刃，击向他的脖颈，本是这么计划的——  
“我已经舍弃了那个身份。”  
“那你现在又是为了什么找上我来？亡魂小姐，不，现在应该称为先生吧。”  
又是一阵闪光。男人迅速松开手，他大衣毛领上的毛被整齐地切断，白色的绒毛在车厢内飞舞，仿佛车厢内也下起了雪一般。  
——第二把刀。  
他们双方各退了一步。  
少年手持双刃。步态微微放低。火红的眼睛衬托着他白皙的面容。憎恶缠绕着他，此时此刻他仅仅是个复仇者。  
“因为……我要杀了你……”  
最后的几个字眼音节破碎，甚至像是凝固在咽喉里的。  
“你做不到，因为…”男人微风一样的冷笑飘散在空气中。  
金发的年轻人被这几个字触怒。刀刃从他的手心中飞出，向着男人的右侧肩部进发；同时，枪声响起，子弹飞向男人的额头。这次，他是睁着双眼的扣下扳机的。  
飞刀切割了男人的右侧肩膀，子弹嵌入了他的额头——但是血液和肉块没有如期而至。男人的肉体开始扭曲，接着如纸浆一般迸裂，溶解成碎屑。  
虽然已经黄昏，车站长却还没有点亮蜡烛。太阳的余晖只照亮了车厢里的些许空隙。昏昏沉沉的光影间，人类的影子变得十分模糊。  
“…因为我是杀不死的，亲爱的复仇者小姐。”  
声音是从后面传来的。金发的年轻人迅速回头，却什么都没有看见。  
这是超出自然常识的存在，窟卢塔族的后裔揣度着，谨慎地观望四周。恐怕这个男人通过某种献祭手段，将一些生命和他身上的一部分化作虚无，以此换取一定程度的不死。  
情报贩(那个女人)说得对，现在的他虽然处理实体目标绰绰有余，但这种状态不明的东西的确是十分棘手。至少在他的经历中，没有“杀死”过这样的物种。  
但是也并非没有方法。  
金发的年轻人用腰间的飞镖射穿车厢尽头的机油桶，并同时划亮一支火柴。火焰顿时从车厢尾部开始蔓延，吞没了车厢大部分的空间。  
“卑鄙的屠杀者，虽然不清楚你身在何处，但是只要燃尽一切，那么就算是你，也无处可藏了吧？”  
“这可不好说——”  
男人的声音从上方传来，又从四面八方传来，“到头来只不过是你我二人被火海困住罢了。”  
“你这样还算是人类么！？”  
“算的哦。”  
在金发少年的背后，一个黑色的影子渐渐变浓变厚，形成了一个男人的形状。男人的手搭上他的肩膀。少年一阵战栗，想要转头，却无能为力。一股前所未有的力量将他困在了男人黑色的影子里。  
男人的另一只手也搭上了他的左肩。接着是一阵比正常人类体温还低一些的温度贴在了他的背上。  
那个男人在拥抱他。  
是一种令人不寒而栗的拥抱，仿佛是一根一根线缠绕上背部一般。火焰一步一步地逼近，加之他的身体动弹不得；他又想起了那个他无能为力的夜晚——难道这个夜晚也将会如此么？  
“人们总说，蜘蛛是没有情感的，他们是冷血动物。但事实并非如此，在他们吞没生命的时候，那种感觉如获新生*1……就像现在一样。诚挚地感谢这场火焰的盛宴(约会)，你，这位脆弱的复仇者，已经我的网中，马上要被吞噬了。”  
“……什…么…”  
金发的少年僵直在车厢的正中央。在他的眼前，一条洁白的鱼在空中游荡。以空气为水，以火焰为饵食，它的身体在不断地伸长。它四处游荡，摩擦着少年的身体，最后缠上少年的腰间。  
背后的微热的触感消失了。他可以暂时移动自己的身体了，但他仍旧被这条过于缠人的鱼限制了手脚，以至于无法做出除了扭动颈关节之外的动作。那个男人正在他背后三米左右，环抱着手臂，西装革履，像是观看上流社会的演出一样，饶有兴致地观赏着被白色的鱼缠绕着的少年。  
“让它来陪你玩吧，小孩子比起无聊的成人应该更喜欢动物。为了致敬你执着的复仇心，我会在这里不断注视着你。”  
“什……什么…”  
金发的孩子瞪大了双眼，看着那条蛇一样光滑的鱼呲溜呲溜地在他的颈部缠绕。黏滑湿润的触感蔓延开来，从喉结到锁骨到后颈。鱼鳍扫过颈椎上部时，他不禁打了个寒颤。  
白色的鱼扭动身躯，从他的腹部滑下。划过他的胸口，划过他的脊背，划过他隐私的部位。  
他的脸颊噌地一下红了起来。潜心于修炼和复仇的少年，鲜少自娱自乐。这样的玩法对他来说显然是太过刺激了。  
“你…你到底想要做什么？”金发的孩子忍着颤动的声音。他的上半身被鱼紧紧地缠绕。棕色的大衣开了衫，因为鱼的不断挪动而一点点的滑落，露出里面一件薄薄的白色衬衣。炎热的空气和紧张的气氛早就令他汗流浃背，汗水浸透衬衣，甚至使它看起来有些透明，以至于能够看到陶瓷般的肌肤和微微泛红的乳首。  
男人只是站在那里，半靠着座椅。光是如此就让金发的年轻人怒气十足；然而他最愤怒的，便是深陷其中无法反抗的自己。  
“嗯？可能是欣赏一场鱼水(火)之欢吧。”男人神态自若。他捧着他的黑色书籍，念了些什么，车厢内的火焰一下子安分了许多。被金发孩子点燃的车厢，如今只有星星点点的火苗了。  
黑衣的男人缓缓地走到他的身边，好似闲庭信步。如同爱抚最亲爱的子嗣一般，他轻轻地抚摸着年轻人柔软的金发；接着他凑近，闻了闻他的发丝，又吻了吻他的发梢。  
金发的孩子尽管感到恶寒，但他仍旧动弹不得。他不断地想要挣扎，而那条烦人的鱼禁锢了他的动作。而那个男人站在他的身后，那么近，他甚至能感受到那蜘蛛一样冰冷的吐息蔓延在他的后颈间，冷彻他的脊髓。  
有一双手，开始摩挲过他的后背，绕过他的腰间，最后来到他的下腹部。那双手又灵巧地解开皮裤的扣子。少年一言不发，微微颤动的双肩表现出他的不情愿，以及，情不自禁。  
骨节分明的指尖探入底裤的内部，那里已经渐渐地抬起了头，溢出些许湿润的液体。  
“够了…呃唔…”金发的少年咬牙切齿的言语中漏出一丝喘息，“你不如…就杀了我……”  
眼前的世界一片模糊，快感冲击着大脑皮层。男人的手法很好，轻重有度，快慢适中。少年的某个部位在爱抚下成长了不少。他们的身体紧贴着。黑衣的男人感受着少年过于快速的心跳，而金发的少年则恐惧地发现这个男人——几乎没有心跳。不但如此，连吐息都是如此缓慢而沉稳，心跳也出奇的稀少。这或许是不死的代价，又或是什么新鲜的招数。这个男人身上的谜团太多了。  
金发的少年深吸了一口气，放松身心，冷静思考。无论是过去还是现在，这个男人都能轻易置他于死地。但是他却一次又一次放过了他，并且总以一种戏弄的姿态将他玩弄于掌间。他一定有什么别的目的，才让自己苟活于世。快感不断冲击着脑门，金发的年轻人思维一片混乱，不能再仔细思考问答的利弊。他未经反复斟酌，便脱口而出了一个他最想知道的问题：  
“…在那个夜晚，你为何放过我？……嗯哈…”  
在说出的那一瞬间他就后悔了。不仅仅是因为憋不住的呻吟，也因为这句话证明他已经看破了男人除了戏弄他之外另有目的。不过，男人似乎也没有特别在意。他依旧面不改色地帮助着少年进行许久未享受的娱乐，冰凉的指尖助长着火热的情欲。  
“凋零的花苞没有意思，只不过是夭折而已。要赏，就要看盛开的那瞬间又凋零的模样。”  
一轻一重的滑动触动着器官上茂密的神经，金发的男孩逐渐感到呼吸困难，红晕尽染了他的面部，他的耳尖，他的胸部。喘息声渐渐无法抑制，他的声带不受控制地摩擦，发出令人害臊的声音。  
“花瓣飘散在空中……和空气中飘散着的火星一样。而且……一旦彻底落地(凋零)，就会‘啪’地一声，好似刺进了谁的心脏，液体从动脉里迸发出来……”  
唔——唔唔——  
年轻人眼前一片空白，过快的频率让他克制不住呻吟，他颤抖着身体，某个器官和放礼花一样往空中绽放了洁白而黏稠的花朵。飘散地黏稠花瓣滴落在他的漆黑皮裤上，也滴落在男人的指尖上。  
“……就像现在的你一样，亲爱的复仇者，酷拉皮卡。”  
男人的呢喃徘徊在耳畔，触手可及，却又遥不可及。  
这是酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛前听到的最后一句话。他浑身乏力，依靠在男人的怀里才得以站立。  
夜色已经深沉，在模糊不清的黑暗中，他感受到嘴唇上柔软的温存。  
仅仅几秒的温存。

? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 

北国漫长的夜晚彻底降临。没有月色，徒有星光。

时间不早了，到了列车长检查车厢的时候了。  
黑衣的男人横抱着盖着棕色大衣的少年跳出车窗。  
车厢外，乱石为雪所覆盖，灰黑上抹了层白。  
男人走向山洞。那里早已摆好了薪柴和蜡烛，地上画满了令人难懂的符号和图阵。少年被放置在图阵中央。  
最惹人注目的，应当是山洞里摆满了一圈的，泡在福尔马林罐中的无数眼球。  
“五十份鲜红眼球，年少者的体液，所爱之人的吻……贡品已经齐全了。”  
黑衣的男人在石板上刻上自己的名字：库洛洛·鲁西鲁。他摊开他那本黑色封面的书籍，念出一段不为人知的语言。  
“那么，是否可以回应我的请求呢？伟大的外神大人。”  
“让我们……我和他，永远徘徊在人世间。”  
于是，在无尽的黑暗深渊中，无数双火红眼重获生命一般闪闪发光，一片难以言喻的阴影从山洞的尽头缓缓爬出。那阴影拥有着过于扭曲的面容，过多的手，过多的黏糊物质。如果是常人，见到这幅光景，大概已经疯了吧。  
不过，库洛洛的眼底仍旧充满淡漠，仿佛习惯了这样的光景。  
与此同时，他掏出一只怀表，将时刻又调回三点一刻。  
“这辆通往北国的列车，看来是只能无止尽地继续前行了。”

END。


End file.
